


"The Machine"

by concussion1933



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concussion1933/pseuds/concussion1933
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 5





	"The Machine"

ooc 預警

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
繁忙又不失秩序的醫院，最近多了些新話題。

醫院正對面開了家新的咖啡廳‘The Machine’，早在裝潢時就不少人打賭過，它與方便的院內咖啡競爭，肯定馬上倒不然就是生意很差，對於一群懶鬼來說方便最重要了...

但才開幕不到三個月，卻跌破眾人的眼鏡...

老闆是一個堅持品質又按部就班的人，老是穿著一身正式的三件式西裝，圍著那質感好到不行的圍裙，一點也不怕弄髒，他說話好聲好氣態度溫文有禮，面對各種咖啡的問題總是特別有耐心與客氣。

咖啡的價位比起院內的高的許多，品質當然也是上品，但它最吸引眾人目光的還是那世界級快速的免費網路，吸引了不少顧客前來，但奇怪的是如果點了一杯咖啡而沒續杯點的話，網速就會變的不可思議的慢，漸漸的也有人覺得消費金額會影響網路速度...但看著老闆與老闆女兒忙碌的樣子，是人都會覺得是心理作用...

很多不上網的顧客看中的卻是老闆女兒那雙大長腿，即使冷氣夠涼老闆嘴裡的Samantha還是穿著清涼，小背心小短褲偶爾還會搭配著馬靴，捲曲的長髮一個動作就是數不清的魅力，

甜膩膩的聲音還有那寫在咖啡上的一字一句，任誰看了心情都會好了起來，光是意淫Samanthat對那些宅男就已足夠.....

沒多久高速網路的咖啡廳與正到翻掉的老闆女兒就在醫院傳了開來，大家爭先恐後的要請喝咖啡，連平常的小菜鳥都沒有了出去買東西的機會，即使遲到了大家依舊會甘之如飴的等待咖啡，

看著Samantha壓著手沖咖啡的姿態還有那將滾燙熱水倒入的完美比例，鏟著那恰到好處的冰塊，按壓著那比Samantha還遜色甜的糖漿，不管冰的熱的兩種都是一場美麗的饗宴。

平靜的醫院這陣子到是鬧哄哄了起來，但對外科醫Sameen Shaw來說一點都不重要，個性孤僻怪異的她只偏好販賣機出來的劣質品，方便又快速且不需與任何人交談，不爽時還可以揍一下機器，不會收到任何抱怨，這一直是她夢寐以求的，

時而活力時而無精打采的Samantha一直都是院內八卦的對象，今天穿了什麼？搭配了怎樣的鞋子？頭髮有沒有盤起來？笑容是不是依舊迷人可愛？關於Samantha的傳聞早就傳到了Sameen Shaw的耳裡，Shaw只覺得太誇張翻了個大白眼。

「乾我什麼事啊？」Dr.Shaw拿著The Machine專屬的環保外帶杯，對著將咖啡遞過來的Carter回著，表情充滿了不滿與不耐煩，

「醫院咖啡為患的妳幫忙喝一杯會死啊？？」 Carter不高興地回著，大家一天好幾杯的再買，喝都喝不完的，Shaw這麼愛吃愛喝，不找她幫忙找誰？

Carter真心覺得Shaw非常難搞，繼續回著「這家用的咖啡豆妳肯定喜歡，別老是喝販賣機內的劣質品」Carter做出了保證妳滿意的臉快步地離開了現場，留下了拿著咖啡杯的Sameen Shaw，

Shaw翻了一個大白眼秉持著不讓費食物的原則，看了看手裡的咖啡蓋著蓋子看不到色澤的模樣，香味卻撲鼻而來，冰冰涼涼的咖啡似乎想讓她消消氣似的，湊近杯口仔仔細細聞了一下，Shaw整個人驚豔了起來，濃郁又豐富的巧克力味又帶了點淡淡的果香味，

獨樹一幟的芳香與氣息傳遞著咖啡最原始的味道，Shaw經不起誘惑淺嚐了一口，冰涼的黑色液體在嘴裡揮舞著，豐厚的口感淡淡的酒香，微酸的口感與淺淡的苦味，餘音環繞在口腔裡演奏，遺留在嘴裡的味道令身體一陣酥麻，呼吸都芬香了起來，

震驚不已的Sameen Shaw，實在很難形容當下的驚訝感，接連嚐了幾口手裡那奉為至寶的深琥珀液體，小心翼翼的深怕漏了那一滴，喜出望外的Shaw如飢似渴的思念The Machine其他任何品項的咖啡，

平常冷酷不苟言笑的Dr.Shaw開始在醫院內收刮所有來自The Machine的咖啡，來者不拒見到影子就搶，還會優秀的將杯子洗了乾淨放回原處，讓一開始的咖啡之亂得到喘息，不過才到了第三天醫院裡就傳出了咖啡變態的傳說，

莫名其妙消失的咖啡，擺回原處的殘骸，咖啡永遠一滴不剩的，防不勝防的不管是誰都沒有看到兇手.....大家開始小心翼翼手守護著美女咖啡師的產物。

這可讓Dr.Shaw煩惱了，少了優秀的原物料讓上班可一點也開心不起來，朝思暮想的咖啡味與那魂牽夢縈的滋味，Sameen Shaw只好拉下臉來，自己跑一趟那傳說的‘The Machine’……

抓緊了休息的空擋Shaw飛快地跑去了醫院對面，木造的裝潢與外觀的玻璃窗讓一切溫馨了起來，Shaw不停地向內探去，迎面而來的卻是烘培的豆香味，食指大動的她管也沒管的經不起誘惑快速地跑了進去，

才剛走了進去滿滿的人潮與吵雜的說話聲，讓她的心情不美麗的起來，最不喜歡人多吵雜環境的她，開始焦躁了起來。

試圖讓自己冷靜下來時映入眼簾的景象，卻讓殭屍那腐敗的心臟瞬間有了活力，彷彿注入了滿滿的血液跳動了起來，撲通撲通的隔著衣物都快跳了出來，要不是滿滿的人潮幾十雙的眼睛，她早就興奮地飛起來了，好像發現春天了Shaw在心中吶喊....

那個女人......簡直是天使。

Shaw像探照燈似的盯著Samantha，一刻也不敢離開她，她的一舉一動一顰一笑，讓Sameen Shaw的世界暫停了，周遭的一切景象與變化都不再那麼重要，管他晚餐中餐宵夜零食的，從今天起要把咖啡當主餐網路當家，一輩子住在這裏就算再也喝不下了也要泡個咖啡浴，

即使排著隊聊不上天談不上話，但能與Samantha再同一個空間吸著同一個空氣她就心滿意足了，世間一點已沒有遺棄她，能夠從遠方眺望著Samantha那完美比例的五官，那潔白的小牙齒與那如小扇子般的睫毛眨一眨的，棕色的大捲髮有著好看的幅度，數學密碼的π在每根髮尾上表現得可圈可點，

還有那時不時聽到的柔美的聲音Espresso~Mocha ~Cappuccino~，這世界都美好了起來，讓Shaw發誓從明天起要改名叫Espresso Mocha Cappuccino，好讓Samantha能整天叫著，一點也不膩。

忙碌的Samantha在滾燙的咖啡機前，Shaw心理難免有些緊張，要是一個不小心燙到了怎辦？她就不應該穿的那麼短那麼少，就該把那些肉藏起來供她一人享用。起碼高出Shaw一個頭的Samantha，讓Shaw有些訝異，不過Shaw是不會嫌棄的，她相信Samantha也是。

隨著隊伍緩緩前進Shaw將一切都打理完畢，清了清喉嚨大膽的約著Samantha，還與她度過了一個比一個美好的夜晚，甚至在交往的第二年求了婚，開開心心地每天喝著Samantha精心調製的手沖咖啡，

一直到後方的先生點了點Shaw肩膀，催促的向她說著「輪到妳了」，Shaw才拉回現實，這下才真的輪到她點咖啡了。

Samantha覺得那發愣的女人有趣，看了看那有些緊張兮兮的臉，試圖想讓她冷靜下來，Samantha溫柔地問著「Sweetie 今天要喝點什麼？」

「我要兩杯冰美式還有妳的電話，下班了我來接妳」Shaw深呼吸了一口氣讓自己更加有勇氣，用著堅定有信心的眼神與極速的語調說著，一點也沒有剛剛幻想裡那樣勇敢....微微的聲音有些顫抖，

Samantha的臉始終掛著笑容但就在聽到這個回答後，呆楞了兩秒，從抽屜拿了件東西出來，「Hey, Sweetie～我不是東西」整張臉變得兇狠狠按下按鈕狠狠的電擊了Sameen Shaw的脖子……

Sameen Shaw倒在地上動彈不得，電擊的麻痺感讓她頓時拉回了現實，她一動也不動地想了想，周圍的顧客將她由下而下的瞧了好幾遍，笑聲不停地傳出，但她絲毫沒有感覺到丟臉與沒面子，這已經不是第一次有人告白失敗，大家都看過類似的笑話，

過了許久拍了拍衣服上的灰塵Shaw站了起來，她又再一次的跑到櫃檯前驕傲地問著「我的咖啡？」隨即很有風度的將小費放到罐子裡，Samantha一臉疑惑的覺得不可思議，卻又很想笑，不知天高地厚的小矮子，還沒夾著尾巴逃跑？

「我很喜歡妳的咖啡，也很喜歡妳」Sameen Shaw不知道是被電傻了還是壞掉了，對著Samantha就這樣說著，

Samantha將做好的冰咖啡遞到Shaw的手上，不計形象地開懷大笑，有些害羞有些不好意思，她想了想還是回著

「我五點下班」。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

感謝您的觀看如果喜歡，歡迎至下方連結支持我，讓我繼續用愛發電

https://p.ecpay.com.tw/7A49170

[ ](https://p.ecpay.com.tw/7A49170)


End file.
